


Will you still love me tomorrow?

by Aeolist (Nomino)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carlos - Freeform, Cecil - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage, Post Apocalypse, Shh, Universe Alteration, Welcome to Night Vale - Freeform, a fucking love story okay, i feel, romantic, today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomino/pseuds/Aeolist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then Cas will wash the dishes and Dean will wipe them dry and Dean will kiss him chastely, lovingly, tenderly and Cas will giggle and Dean will have this shit eating grin plastered across his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you still love me tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

> Title: If you've watched Click you'll know the answer would be "Forever and ever babe."  
> This is unbeta-d (I don't have a beta) I just wanted to get this out of my system and it just kept going and going. It was suppose to be a drabble. Anyway, comments would be nice. Please be really really gentle.  
> p.s The movie click has nothing to do with this. But it has everything to do with those lines

Dean is happy.

 

The apocalypse is over and life is throwing them the regular ratio of one monster to more than one hunter. Sammy - his baby brother- is safe and not a cozy prada for the devil to wear for prom, even better, he's going through with his dream of becoming a great lawyer and this time Dean will not crash through the window to demand Sam for another fucked up Family Business shit.

 

Best of all, he gets Cas to stay.

 

Yes, he's happy.

 

The problem is, Dean doesn't do happy. He will always wait for the other shoe to fall. Because life? Life doesn't give you apple pie without taking it back because some God damn son of a bitch ordered it before you and it's the fucking last pie and...

 

Yup, Dean doesn't do domestic, happy life.

 

He doesn't know how... to keep it being happy.

 

It's been so long since he felt it and he doesn't know what to do because the only experience he had of happiness is _M_ _om_. Beautiful, loving, best apple pie making mom with her smile and hugs that smells like cinnamon and laundy soup and _home._

He wants to be happy, he do and he wants to do it with Cas.

 

 

 

\---

 

Maybe they'll fix Bobby's place, keep it running to keep the old grumpy drunk's memory alive. Open the garage and start working with what he loves again, _cars_. He can teach Cas to cook and bake or they will learn together and after they finish eating dinner, he'll drag Cas on the couch and teach him all about Sherlock, Doctor Who, Star Wars and all the geek things that will confuse Cas because _("_ _Dean, it's impossible for a 'Police box'..."  , " Tardis, Cas. Tardis."_   _,_   _"'_ _Tardis' to travel through the complicated web that is time."_  and _"Dean, that is not an angel. I do not understand why they would perceive that Angels are weeping.'"_ or _"Dean, do not worry, you can blink, I will not take you a..."_ and maybe Dean will kiss him for the first time and Cas shuts up and kisses back because... Because he can... They can.

 

 

 

\---

 

Then years later, they will have a small thanks giving party with all their friends and pieces of what is left with their family. Sam will come home and introduce a beautiful lady named Amelia, hell maybe even a _nerd-who-used-to-and-probably-still-does-wrote-Dean-sticking-it-up-behind-Sam_ named Becky. And Dean will accept her nonetheless because Sam is _happy_ because a woman who Sam loves and will love Sam is awesome and is more than welcome to be a Winchester.

 

When everyone heads home after the party, Sam will linger a bit and say _"Thank you, Dean. You're the best"_ following by a moosely _happy_ hug he only remembers Sam giving him back when they were lightning fireworks for the fouth of July in the middle of the woods, and he'll ruffle Sam's hair and say _"Bitch"_ and Sam will laugh away the tears in his eyes and fondly say _"Jerk"_ then leaves. Dean will look for Cas and finds him at the kitchen washing the dishes and Dean will join him and wipe the plates dry. Dean will kiss him chastely, lovingly, tenderly and Cas will chuckle low and familiar, winding his arms around Dean's neck and Dean will have this shit eating grin plastered across his face.

 

Cas will tell their kittens to stay out of the bedroom tonight and when Carlos and Cecil jumps off the bed Dean will say thank you to them and Cas will nudge him gently and they will _kiss_ and _kiss_ and _kiss_ until Dean is on top of his lover and Cas is gasping because Dean is tasting every skin that shows as he drags his lover's shirt up, up and off and Dean will swallow thickly because no matter how many times he make love to Cas it will always amaze Dean at how pale and beautiful Cas' body is and how Dean is allowed _mark_ him and call him _mine_ and _take_ and _take_ until they are both panting each others name like a prayer only they can hear.

 

 

 

 

\---

 

  
Then he'll meet Cas halfway through the altar because the bastard can't stay still at the end, his heart leaps dangerously against his throat and for a brief moment he's scared that Cas is running away but when his lover stops in front of him, kissing him tenderly he will smile and whisper _"Cas you should stay at the end you know"_  . And Cas will say _"my apologies"_ and run back to wait for Dean there. Sam will walk him there. It will be a thursday morning.

 

The priest or rather a hunter-priest - yes, it's legit - will ask for their vows and Cas will speak first. _"Dean Winchester, when I held you tight to raise you from perdition"_ he hears Sammy laugh and Dean turns pink and will look at his shoes from embarassment so Cas will touch his jaw and raise his head to meet his eyes, _"I saw the most beautiful soul, scars and everything, that my Father has created. I knew that moment, I fell in love with you."_ and Cas will slip in a ring that is given by his Father as a sign of everlasting love and blessing and tell your boyfriend thank you for stopping your brothers from destroying the planet.

 

The roaring claps and choired sniffles can be heard echoing in the acoustic walls of the church and Dean had to breathe and compose his self because if he speaks his vows now, it'll come out broken and he shouldn't really swear but jesus fucking christ he loves this man so fucking much it hurts.

 

When he finally speaks, his voice will only crack a little, _"Castiel... Winchester."_ he starts smiling as the crowd squee their combined 'aws', _"I will allow chick flick moment in front of these people because I love you."_ he chuckles and the whole world laughs. _"You are an angel of the Lord and you thought I deserved to be save. I am glad I deserved it because I get to meet you. You never gave up on me even when I did. You gave me your life and I don't know how long I will be walking with you but I will love you in every waking moment of my life. There will be ups and downs and hell I hope you will never get tired of the old me, bitching over life and monsters. I love you. Forever and ever babe."_ and Dean will carefully wear to Castiel's finger the ring of his mother.

 

Then the priest will say kiss and Dean will swoop in and kiss him senseless and even thought Cas is stronger than Dean, his husband will let him because he is Dean Winchester and his husband is Castiel Winchester who fell for him in every sense of the word and not even death can seperate them.

 

Yes, Dean don't know how to be happy. But he will, with Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S If you would want to be my beta. OMG that would be amazing. :) I mean, if you would like to beta this even if it's not that good pls msg me I would be really really happy to! [ughhsherlock @ tumblr]


End file.
